The Deadly Duo
by Writing dreams into stories
Summary: Kagura is angry. Like, seriously cause some less than 20 years old kids were about to defeat her. So what did she do? She tried to kill them... except Who knew Itachi was alive? Time Travel! Fem Itachi x Naruto, NO YAOI. Only Fem Itachi x Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm Not Dead!****First time trying a Naruto fanfiction and I know i had another story running from the PJO universe but i just couldn't resist writing this idea. Like how many Fem Itachi x Naruto have you read! Warning, time travel (minor)**

**And... let me stop before i start ranting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Naruto**

"Where am I…" a soft voice called out, delicate hands rubbing her dark onyx eyes. As she lifted herself, long dark locks of silky hair flowed over her shoulders as they revealed themselves to reach her waist.

Her movement was graceful, years of shinobi training has made her movement smooth and flowing like instinct, her eyes flashed red and her world became a familiar white.

"Konoha…?" She breathed out, confusion and a glimmer of hope laced through her voice. Suddenly pain flooded her head and memories of things before her time yet past her time flashed before her eyes. "Sasuke!" She called out, hands grasping at nothing and outstretched as if she was desperately reaching for someone.

Then, she collapsed, unconscious. Loud footsteps filled the halls, each step resounding with anxiety as a servant burst into the room shouting, "Itachi-sama! Itachi-sama! What happened!" and when he finally processed the still body in front of him, the servant cried out, "Someone! Help! Itachi-sama is unconscious on the floor!" Cries of panic resounded through the large compound.

On a broken bed with springs popping out in odd places, one blond slept deeply without a care in the world. Suddenly, he sat up cursing like a sailor causing his ANBU guard to whip his head away from his book in shock, which was quite a feat considering how much he love that book. The blond in question is one Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki of the 9 tailed fox, the Kyuubi.

"Maaannnn that was the weirdest dream ever…" Naruto thought out loud. "Seriously a three eyed rabbit goddess? Me and Teme being best friends? What the hell have I been eating!" he exclaimed. Then his body crashed back into the bed, as if he went back to sleep. The ANBU guard gave the blond a weird look before going back to his favourite book, paradise in his hand. But back with Naruto, he was face to face with the Kyuubi. "Kyuubi! Why am I here! Why… why are You here!" Naruto exclaimed in panic.

"Shut it ningen... Why the flying fuck am I back in this motherfucking prison!" Kyuubi roared out.

"Wha.. what!?" Naruto questioned. "Aren't you dead!?"

"Stop the act kit." Kyuubi sulked. Naruto just sighed and sat down.

"I wish it's all a dream though… I wonder how is Sasuke and Sakura? What if they got killed by that rabbit goddess? WHAT SHOULD I DO?" He asked, anxiety slowly seeping into his voice as he got louder and louder with each question, pacing and jumping all over in a panic.

"STOP IT KIT! Don't be a fool!" Kyuubi roared, knocking Naruto over with his voice. "Whatever Kagura wanted to do, it shouldn't have been able to send us to the past… or at least I don't think she wanted to. Looks like the heavens has given you another chance brat." Naruto nodded in agreement, letting out another heavy sigh and plopped back down. "Now we got to plan what we should do and make sure we stay hidden. We got to make sure you got stronger so that you can screw Akatsuki over when they come!" Kyuubi gave a feral grin.

"Right Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "We got to save JiJi and Haku and Zabuzza and Jiarya and…" Naruto donned on about all the people he wanted to save while kyuubi sighed and went to sleep.

Next Day

"Kage Bushin!" Naruto called out, his umpteenth attempt at trying to relearn the shadow clones. Meanwhile inside his head, Kurama was laughing his ass off, making jokes of every attempt.

"Oi Naruto it looks like it's going to puke! HAHAHAHA Oh shit, How Did It Get Its Head Down There What The Hell HAHAHAHAHA-"

"Ok ok stop laughing already Kurama why the hell can't I get this right!" Naruto cut in irritated after his uh… 512th attempt..

"Breathe in… breath out… Ok… so, well, have you checked your age?" Kurama mocked, struggling not to laugh. "Cause if you did not see… you are the Age Of 4? This body has no whatsoever experience in molding chakra." Kurama proceeded to laughing loudly again.

Naruto stood there with a dumb look on his face as he tried to proccess the information before falling from shock, eyes opened as if he saw his worst nightmare.

Meanwhile the ANBU guard posted outside heard something fall, turned away from his book, and saw Naruto on the ground, unconscious. Alarms started ringing in his head as he started panicking before sending the blonde whiskered boy to the hospital as soon as possible.

With Itachi...

"Doctor… why has my child fallen unconscious? There should be no reason for her to faint and especially during her sleep! She is a perfectly healthy kunoichi!" Her father's voice she recognised. She sat up slowly yet still full gracefully, unlike a usual patient. She took a good look at Fugaku, no, stared boogled eyes trying to process the presence of the person in front of her. He should be dead, not standing infront of her, She remembered him being older, not this young prime age.

At this moment, a man barged into the hospital room shouting at the Doctor to help, stating Naruto is unconscious due to unknown reasons. No beatings, no poison, it was just so sudden. The doctor hurried out of the room face full of confusion and panic, trying to figure out what in the seven circle of hell was happening today.

Itachi, realising that she got dismissed, went out of the ward room and got a nearby nurse and questioned her about Naruto's room. "Oh the Demon? Good riddance I'll say. Hope it will just die although I do wish it would have taken a beating before it died. Do you want to see the corpse? It's at room A-12 although I don't understand why they want to revive the Demon..." The nurse replied in distaste. Itachi's eyes flashed red, anger evident on her face. "Tsukuyomi" She whispered. In the world, she was god and she said "In the next 72 hours, you will experience what Naruto has felt everyday for the past four years." She made sure the nurse will not suffer much mental damage and left the body of the nurse in a toilet nearby.

She made her way to Naruto's room and she saw the doctor and a ANBU leaving the room. Just as they left, she slipped in and was glad when she saw that Naruto was awake and in good health. She noticed that Naruto seems to be distracted although by what she does not know as there was no one else in the room. She raised an eyebrow as Naruto looked at her politely giving a greeting before returning to his daydream. She suddenly appeared behind him, holding him in a grapple with a kunai to his throat causing Naruto to yell in shock

"Tell me where is Naruto before I slit your throat." Itachi gravely asked.

"Damn, la… lady I am Naruto wha… what do you mean?!" Naruto replied, trying to get out of her tight hold.

"Naruto Uzumaki is a four year old kid who is hyperactive and loud. He hates hospitals and would never greet someone politely. You are the complete opposite meaning you are not Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well that kid went to war and came back different!"

Itachi loosened her grip, eyes widening slightly before her face lost all emotions. To most, that war will refer to pranks and villagers because a four year old cannot go to war right? But if that is the case, Naruto wouldn't have changed much nor would he be in the hospital. Internally Itachi smiled, glad she isn't alone on this journey, even if Naruto doesn't realise it.

"Indeed you are Naruto Uzumaki but you are different." Then she released her grip and moved to the door. "Sorry, maybe I'll see you next time." With a small smirk she disappeared by bursting into many crows and left a note that stated: 'stop calling my brother a teme will you?' Naruto was shocked, with his jaw on the ground. After leaving the hospital, she heard Naruto shout "HOW DID SHE KNOW!" Making her smirk wider and chuckle lightly. All who saw her wondered if hell has frozen over...

The Next Day… with Naruto

"Alright Naruto you are free to leave. There seems to be nothing wrong with you but do keep a lookout on your body." The doctor said.

"Alright Yashimaru-San and thanks once again!" Naruto said before leaving the hospital. He ran to the Hokage tower while ignoring the glaring civilians and ascended the stairs as fast as a four year old can before barging into the Hokage's office despite the secretary's protest.

"Ba-Old man! I want to enter the ninja academy!" Naruto shouted, internally scolding himself for nearly getting himself caught.

"Why Naruto? You are only four-years old? How about ill send you when you are six?" Hiruzen inquired, grateful for a distraction from his ever growing paperwork

"Because I saw the ninjas doing cool things and they can climb walls without hands! How cool is that!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to keep up appearance..

Satroubi's smiled fondly and ruffled his hair while Naruto tried to swat his hands away. "I cannot help you enter early Naruto due to the laws." Naruto's face fell "But I can arrange someone to teach you the basics. Is that alright?" Satroubi smiled as Naruto flashed a megawatt smile.

"You better jiji! Ill become the best ninja Dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, before allowing his arms to drop a little, asking "ne, jiji, why don't you use clones like the other office ninjas?"

Satroubi only groaned and slammed his head on the desk repeatedly much to Naruto's confusion.

Three years later… (Naruto 7, Itachi 12)

"Alright class… we got a new student called Uzumaki Naruto. Although he is just 7 years old he is joining us due to recommendation from the hokage." the teacher drawled.

"Ohayo everyone! My name is Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto grinned a broad smile as he greeted his new class. Hushed whispers started in pockets among the students. Although they were whispers, Naruto could still hear them clear as day. The teacher pointed at an empty seat by the window on the left back corner before mentioning Naruto to the seat before starting class.

With Itachi…

Chunin Itachi was on her way back to Konoha from an escort mission and her chunin team were taking a break for lunch from the 12 hours of travelling to refresh and get ready for The last few miles of travel. Itachi was meditating by the river sharpening her senses when she felt a presence reveal himself. "Come out, whoever you are" Itachi called out, eyes closed, not breaking concentration.

A soft chuckle escaped the man as he revealed himself from the tree behind her. "As expected from the Uchiha prodigy." He called out, voice full of mirth.

Itachi turned to face the masked man with a typical stoic expression. With a swirling orange mask and a typical ninja attire, the man was noticeably a male with a muscular build and broad shoulders. She clicked her tongue, a habit she recently developed from spending time with a certain blond hair ninja, and asked coldly," What do you want with me?"

"You. Awakened sharingan at 8 and full mastery within a year. An amazing talent in other ninja skills as well. But yet you have not tapped into your real potential. With my training, you will become a truly amazing ninja and thus i have come to teach you."

"What is the catch?" Itachi questioned coldly, eyebrow raised.

"How sharp of you Itachi-chan. Yes there is one. You have to join my secret organisation, Akatsuki. Join me and all the power you can imagine will be yours." The oranged mask man replied. itachi could tell that he felt victory was in his hands when he made that offer.

"So will i have to leave Konoha then?" Itachi inquired, voice full of suspicion.

"Of course. We cannot organise high level training in areas such as konoha." The range masked man answered.

"I will not take the offer then. I am loyal to Konohagakure." Itachi calmly replied and left in a shushin.

The orange masked man blinked in shock and surprise at the sudden dismissal before laughing quietly.

"You will join me even if you like it or not Itachi." and he disappeared without a trace.

Itachi Now…

"Itachi, where have you been?" Her squad leader, who went by the name Yazkui, questioned her. Her voice held no warmth, as expected of a ninja on a mission.

"I apologise Yazuki-Taicho, an unknown ninja has approached me in trying to draw me away from konoha through temptations of power." Itachi reported.

"You did not accept this ninja's proposal i suppose?" Yazuki questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Of course not. However, the ninja has brought attention to a group of missing nins. He seems to be gathering nins with immense potential to form a secret organisation. The group most likely have potential A-S rnk ninjas."

Yazuki and the other ninjas paled slightly. After all, A ranks ninjas are already quite dangerous and S rank even more. Damage by a group of S rank ninjas are even more unbelievable.

"Let's make haste. The Hokage needs to hear this and fast."Yazuki ordered/ The team nodded in agreement and pushed the last 10 miles as fast as possible.

With Naruto…

"Ding…dong… ding… dong" the bell rang and the voice of the teacher cut through the silence of the attentive class. "Alright class. This is all for today." Then the teacher grabbed his bags and walked out of the classroom.

Meanwhile, Naruto was watching the clock on the wall. 'Itachi-chan should be back from her mission soon.' He thought. She had told him they will meet again after her escort mission to Kusa in around five days time. Naruto had slowly counted the five days and today should be the day she comes home.

'Alright! Let's meet her at the gates!' Naruto grinned happily before dashing out of the classroom while others wondered what got the child so excited. Naruto has calmed down after his time travel event so he is now usually more calm but still a cheerful boy.

On his way to the gates of Konoha, Kurama was teasing Naruto making Naruto look like a tomato. Some civilians who saw it ran away shouting in fear because he was so red, they thought it was the fox as his whiskers make him look like a fox.

"Naruto, can't wait to see your mate huh?" Kyuubi made cheesy smooching noises in the air and laughed. Naruto, blushed even deeper and shouted at Kurama mentally.

"KURAMA! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT! I AM NOT EVEN DATING HER YET! FUCK!" Naruto swore, blushing even deeper. He was positively glowing red now making those who were neutral about him start to worry about his health.

Kurama just laughed louder. "OH SHIT HE SAID YET OH MY GOSH HE ADMITTED HE LIKE HER OH SHIT I NEED CPR I WILL DIE LAUGHING OH SHIT!" And he collapsed again in another fit of hysterical laughing.

Naruto just shouted with a mental scream of anguish and decided to cut his mental connection with the fox. Then when he refocused on the world, he noticed he was about to bump into someone and would not be able to stop in time…

"SHI-" Naruto's voice was muffled as he crashed into something round and… soft? He pushed his hands against those orbs as hard as he could to push his head out and realised what they were.

"OH FUCK IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!" He started kneeling and knowtowing, hoping to avoid the righteous female anger that was about to be bestowed on him.

The wait for judgement seemed like days while it was but mere seconds. He slowly opened his eyes and inched his head upwards when he heard a soft famine giggle.

"Oh... my Naruto-kun, is my breast to your liking?" The women teased, eyes shadowed by her silky locks of hair.

"I.. Im sorry i didn't mean it!" Naruto shouted loudly, Bowing repeatedly trying to appease the woman in front of him. In his mind Kurama couldn't stop laughing. He knew who this woman was alright and he was content not telling Naruto.

His act of obedience was the final act as she let out a soft and melodic laugh at the trembling blond. He was very cute in the post she decided.

Naruto stopped his mumbling, entranced by the beautiful laughter filled with joy. Her voice was the only sound on his mind as the other sounds gave way into the background. It was indescribable, unimaginable, it made him feel happy and content.

"Up, up. It's ok Naruto-kun." She giggled softly. She raised his head higher and laughed again as his eyes finally registered who she is. "Mou… You don't recognise me anymore? It has only been five days Naruto." She teased.

She took a good look of the five year old in front of her. He had grown quite a bit in the five days. Before she left he was right below her chest but now he easily reach the middle of her breast and nearly reach her shoulders which was quite something as she was already atleast a C-cup. Then she noticed how red his face was. "Are you ok Naruto-kun?" She bent down pressed a left hand against his forehead and pressed her right hand against hers. "You don't seem to be running a fever… huh?" She questioned as Naruto seemed to have fallen unconscious. He was mumbling something about a goddess incarnate and how pretty Itachi was. She blushed and scoop him up before carrying him to their shared apartment at a comfortable pace so as to not wake the tiny blond.

She blushed lightly at the words shared apartment.

_One Year Ago…_

_"Itachi, we have noticed your progress has slowed and you have spent increasingly more time with the jinchurikin of konoha. As such, you are forbidden to continue your relationship with the jinchurikin. Otherwise, you shall face expulsion from the clan and have your sharingan sealed." The head of the council of elders ordered. Itachi raised her head to stare at the head of the council. Internally, her mind raged. Her love for her family made her unwilling to part with her family which she lost once already. But she also has a shared past with Naruto, whom they talked about multiple times already which has brought them much closer together. Logically speaking, she should stay with her family but her heart knew she would prefer her friendship. She is also not as close to her family… although her heart throbbed at the thought of Sasuke. He would lose a sister and from what she know, he would probably even feel betrayed by her Itachi knew that Naruto would not forgive her if she just up and left. She was his only friend and is quite close to him as well. She just hopped that Sasuke can forgive her._

_Then, she told the elders of her decision. And got her Sharingan sealed and got kicked out of the clan. To keep it private, however, she still carries the uchiha name in public so as to bring no disgrace to the uchiha clan._

_That day afternoon._

"_Itachi-chan! Why did you leave the Uchiha clan to keep our friendship?" Naruto asked quietly in their usual gathering point, one ichiraku ramen shop._

"_I have no idea what you are saying." Itachi tried feigning ignorance to his question. She did not want to hurt him._

"_Itachi-chan, all day, I have been seeing Uchihas glare at you and made ruge gestures to you. I even henged myself and asked a drunk uchiha and he told me quite a bit of information. So i ask again, why?" Naruto couldn't keep the tears back anymore._

_"Naruto-kun, I prefer your friendship more than those stuck at uchihas and also, I do not need the sharingan to fight a battle. Although I will miss sasuke, but I also know you need me as well." Itachi replied softly, her face blushing red._

_"So what will you do now?" Naruto questioned quietly._

_"Huh?" _

_"I mean you don't have a place to stay right? So how about moving to my place? It's not that bad after I place some seals to maintain the condition and improve security." Naruto offered._

_Itachi lifted her head in surprise and was about to refuse his offer when she saw the sincerity in Naruto's eyes and could only nod to accept the generous offer._

_End of memory._

In Naruto's mindscape…

"OH GOSH YOU ACTUALLY FAINTED HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Kyuubi laughed hysterically for the second time in one was hiding in a corner of the room, smacking his head as hard as he could against the walls for his mind. "Fuuucccckkkkkk… Why the hell did I faint… fuckkkkkk…" he complained. Trying to block out the laughing giant fox in the background.

"Say… Naruto… how soft was she?" Kurama laughed as Naruri turned red again, recalling the memory of Itachi's breast. He started slamming his head harder trying to get rid of that obscene feeling as Kurama started laughing harder. He gotta admit though, he quite like that feeling and with that thought he started slamming his head harder.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up fox… when I wake up I-" Naruto was cut off as Itachi decided it would be fun to splash water on Naruto while he slept.

Naruto woke up in his bed confused, kunai in hand as he took in the familiar environment surrounding him. "Who… wha where how?" Naruto questioned, trying to make sense of his location.

"Welcome home Naruto-kun." Itachi smirked. "Didn't know you like this kind of _fun_." The seven year old is just too cute not to tease sometimes.

"Wha...What?!" Naruto jumped off Itachi after noticing their _very suggestive posture_ on the floor. Naruto held a kunai at Itachi's throat with his leg in-between hers.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I don't mind the idea at all." Itachi spoke huskily, getting Naruto's mind to overload and he fell down ears steaming,mind overloaded with stimulation thanks Itachi.

Itachi giggle in response.

June 9th, Itachi's 12th birthday

"Happy Birthday Itachi!-chan!" Naruto shouted. It was a private birthday between the two of them just the way they like. Itachi dislike the political parties that her father set for her which, fortunately, will never happen again. She prefers the quiet celebrations she and Naruto have every year where she can be herself to the ones where she has to stand and greet everyone who walks through the compound doors.

'Sounds like what a certain blond will say' She noted dryly. She noticed she has changed quite a bit in fact. She is no longer a very cold person but warm to those she befriend… which is less than the amount of fingers she has on one hand.

"Ne, Itachi-chan, I got a surprise for you." Naruto whispered excitedly, breaking Itachi out of her musings. "Come to the basement tonight if you want it."

"Why don't you tell me what is it Naruto?" Itachi questioned. For one, Naruto can never ever keep a secret from Itachi. Especially after she plead with him with those puppy eyes. So it came as a surprise when Naruto paled but still rejected answering her question, trying to focus on anything but her. What is this big thing that Naruto seem dead on not sharing with her?

Meanwhile, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief when Itachi seed to stop questioning him. To his horror, though, he will soon learn that Itachi hates being denied what she wants. For soon after that, Itachi tried to surprise him at random hours of the day, trying to trip him which made him extremely edgy and frightened of how persistent Itachi is.

That night…

'Where has Naruto-kun been for the few hours?' Itachi wondered. Naruto had left her somewhere around late afternoon when they were enjoying their day at the park. He told her it was for his surprise which she couldn't get out of him no matter how many times she tried. Naruto could testify how persistent she is as she tried every 15-20 minutes trying to trip him and make him reveal his surprise.

When she finally got to the basement, she noticed there many kanjins written on the ground. She noticed the kanjins for katon, suiton, doton, raiton and futon. Between them were multiple layers of other kanjins which she couldn't understand. All in all, it is a very complicated seal.

Before Itachi could pounder on why is there a seal as big as the basement around, she saw Naruto staggering out from behind a pile of boxes. He seemed very distracted and walked past her, checking the seal and kanjins for any error or smug.

Itachi watched Naruto for a minute or two before a devious idea came to mind. Slowly, she sneaked behind Naruto giving no indication that she was right behind him.

"NARUTO-KUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" shouted as loud as she could from behind Naruto, breaking his concentration and making him jump so high is head hit the ceiling. And of course, for an apartment as round down as his, the ceiling gave way and he found himself stuck, dangling from the ceiling like some decoration. Itachi, instead of saving Naruto, was in full-blown laughter instead.

After Naruto got down, he scowled, before sighing. It was hard for him to stay mad at Itachi. However, he still grinned and said something that stopped Itachi's laughter immediately. He said: "You know that means a prank war right?"

Itachi paled. Naruto laughed.

"Alright, alright. We need to get to business now." Naruto said, trying to reel in his laughter. This got Itachi's attention.

"What business?" She asked.

"Oh just the unsealing of your sharingan and all, maybe evolution to the eternal mangekyo sharingan and all." Naruto casually mentioned.

This got Itachi staring with boggled eyes.

Naruto was still mentioning the procedure when he noticed her expression. "Are you listening?" Naruto asked slightly irritated. A shake of the head. Naruto sighed, 'Typical Itachi-chan' he thought. Slowly, he instructed Itachi into the seal and started the process of unsealing her sharingan.

When the unsealing finished, which took a total of 4 hours. When they were done, both were lying down together, taking a break from the unsealing. For Itachi, the unsealing was a very painful process as the seal the uchihas used were meant to kill the user if they attempt to use the sharingan. For Naruto, it was chakra draining even as a walking chakra tank. He even had to consume multiple uzumaki special chakra pills to continue with the ritual which was quite a lot as one pill can supply one mage level ninja with chakra twice over.

When Itachi finally caught her breath, she turned to face Naruto and asked, "Why?"

Naruto replied softly, "You were having nightmares. Nightmares that made you feel weak and useless without the sharingan. The seal had purposely been made to temper with the mental health of the receiver. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

Itachi had never felt more cared for.

10th October, Naruto's birthday

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh- *poof* " and Naruto disappeared from the alley somewhere in Konoha. The mob chasing him looked confused at the sudden disappearance of the blonde jinchurikin. Since the Jinchurikin disappeared, they separated and left but still cursing and swearing at the host of kyuubi.

With Naruto…

"Oof" Naruto called out as he landed on the floor of their home. "Thanks Itachi-chan" he called out, getting up and dusted his pants. "But you kinda messed with my fun you know… I was about to prank them." Naruto pouted.

"Oh, so should I bound you and leave you to the tender mercies of the civilians Naruto-kun? You won't die I promise." Itachi asked in a sickenly sweet voice, eyes flashing with an unknown purple light. Naruto decided it would be best to keep her happy so as to avoid the unknown aura or whatever that was leaking out of Itachi. He violently shook his head and apologised quickly.

"Just as I thought" Itachi concluded with a sadistic pur. Then, she pulled out a brown package and held it out to Naruto, her face completely joyful unlike few seconds ago. "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun." Naruto let out jubilant smile, completely forgetting the event a few seconds ago and proceeded to tear open the package excitedly. Inside was a set of new ninja tools she knew Naruto so desperately needed and also stuffed fox plushie. Naruto loves anything related to fox, might be a side effect of being the kyuubi jinchurikin, but will never admit it out loud.

"Thanks Itachi-chan!" Naruto called out and tackled her to the ground in a big hug. Itachi proceeded to thing Naruto to the ichiraku's to celebrate his birthday with Ayame and Teuchi who are also close friends with Naruto.

At Ichiraku Ramen…

"Ne, Naruto." Ayame whispered into his ears. "Are you and Itachi-chan a couple yet?" She questioned teasingly. Meanwhile Kurama was teasing Naruto from the mindscape about how cute Itachi and Naruto will be together. Itachi watched in concern as Ayame teased Naruto ceaselessly while his face became dangerously red as he kept spluttering denials about what she doesn't know.

"Itachi-chan," Teuchi started, cutting Itachi off her thoughts. " are you in a relationship with Naruto? After all, you guys live together, spend almost every hour except for missions together, well do pretty much everything together. You know what I mean?"

That got Itachi as red as a tomato too. She also started spluttering, trying to deny about her and Naruto being in a relationship. A small part of her Brain, though, quite like the idea.

_He IS Naruto after all, kind to everyone, especially nice to __**US.**_

_But he is seven!_

_It's just five years difference! We are shinobis you know! We always die early!_

_I won't let it happen._

_You never know Itachi, plus you already love him. _

_I.. of course I know I love him. Just… when he is finally a genin alright?_

_Of course-_

"HELLO ITACHI-CHAN ARE YOU THERE!" Naruto shouted in Itachi's face, standing face to face with her. Itachi immediately started glowing red again as noticed how close Naruto is.

"Naruto-kun… please move… you are standing too close to me, I can feel your breath." Itachi mumbled. Naruto stared before yelping and jumping backwards, not noticing how close he was to her. In the background, Ayame and Teuchi was laughing hysterically.

The Day Of The Academy End Of Year Examinations…

"Kage Bushin!" Naruto called out, multiple puffs appeared all around Itachi as the original fade to join the group. They advanced as one well oiled machine. Half of the group threw shurikens while the other half called out "Kage Shuriken Jutsu!" 30 shurikens became a sea of metal in an instant with Itachi as the target.

"Well done Naruto-kun but not good enough." She called before jumping upwards above the sea of metal. Multiple sounds of metal clashing with metal rang in the air before large clouds of smoke filled the air creating an effective smoke screen. The metal colliding with metal created a bell effect, effectively deafening Itachi for a few seconds which is deadly for any shinobi in the field.

"Gotcha!" Naruto smirked, throwing two weighted kunai at Itachi's anticipated position. The sound of metal meeting wood told him that Itachi had shushined and created multiple shadow clones to hide his usage of the hide like a mole jutsu.

True enough, all his shadow clones above ground were all taken out by kunais flying from an unknown direction. Suddenly, he got pulled by the ankle and was dragged upwards, dangling upside down, courtesy of Itachi.

"What an orange, huge mole!" Itachi shouted in mock surprise, laughing at Naruto's pout. "Don't pout Naruto~" she sang out, and went back to laughing. Naruto just sighed and grabbed her fingers to release himself before landing on the ground on his two legs.

"Itachi-chan… why are you so mean…" he whined, arms folded and the pout still on his face.

"Alright alright" Itachi relented. "I guess this concludes our morning practice. I must say that was a rather good strategy with the kunai. But you must also know, the smoke that blinded me also blinded you. Which means if I were to move or to do anything, you will not know which in turn allows the enemy to ambush you instead. You made a good attempt to hide yourself but your chakra level is too high so you need to work on your control." Itachi pointed out Naruto's mistakes to him. Naruto took note of the points and start to devise strategies to counter them.

"Now now Naruto, you got an exam to get to.." Itachi called out. Naruto shouted shock after remembering the exam and ran with speed rivaling the yondaime hokage. His shout of panic rang throughout the village as Itachi chuckled, amused.

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Mostly a filler i think and please give opinions. The story is just beginning.**

**Cya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys a Second Chapter on The Deadly Duo. This story will have a rather slow update of 1 chap every 2-3 weeks and a slow development as well. Hop you enjoy =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and any characters in the naruto-verse.**

"Nara Shinji… Aburame Sion... Akatski Tatsuya… Uzumaki Naruto. Has anyone seen Naruto?" The teacher, Yama Genji asked lazily. He has no qualms against Naruto, instead, views him as a good student who is willing to work hard and do his best.

"Sorry sensei! I'm late!" Naruto exclaimed as he burst through the doors of the classroom.

"Just sit down Naruto…" Genji drawled before putting down the clipboard and started giving out the test papers. Naruto sighed as he set his eyes on the papers, robotically answering the questions.

One week later…

The noisy atmosphere of the class quiet down to a whisper as the teacher took his first step into the class. The students were eagerly watching the pile of papers in his hands, knowing for sure it is the academy results.

"Top student for this year is… Hyuuga Neji with the score of 8/10 for taijutsu, 17/20 for written papers, 8/10 for genjutsu, 8/10 for shurikenjutsu. Top kunoichi for the year is TenTen with the score of 6/10 for taijutsu, 16/20 for written papers, 7/10 for genjutsu, 9/10 for shurikenjutsu."

Naruto nodded contently. Since he had experience from the past, he could have gotten the student for the year award. But he decided to keep it moderate, so that the civilian council will not be alarmed. He himself got the marks: 7/10 for taijutsu, 13/20 for written papers, 7/10 for genjutsu and 8/10 for shurikenjutsu which made him among the top 5 of the class. 'guessy classmates ain't as good as I expected them to be.'

As he walked out of the academy doors, many civilians glared at him when he passed by. It hurt him but he didn't ponder much about it when he saw Itachi waiting there. She welcomed him by ruffling his hair much to his horror. When he tried to swat her hand away, she only jumped back and laughed at him making him pout. Internally he smiled though. Last time he could not trust anyone wholeheartedly, this time he have Itachi.

"You have Itachi eh?" A long unheard voice rang through his head.

"Shut it furball." Naruto replied mentally, embarrassed.

"So what did Kurama say Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked with a mischievous smile.

"GAH! DON'T GANG UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" Naruto shouted, face glowing red. Both Itachi and Kurama were laughing simultaneously without either knowing.

"I swear you guys have a mental bond." Naruto grumbled. This only evoked their laughter louder. Despite all the grumbled Naruto had, his lips still twitched upwards.

24th December, One day before Christmas.

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted when he woke. He just realised what day it is today. It was just one day before Christmas! He hasn't even bought the gifts and decorations! Plus Itachi is on a mission and would come back tomorrow… she would absolutely kill him…

'Just use shadow clones you dumb shit." Kurama grumbled from within. "Stop making such a fuss so that I can sleep….' Naruto perked up at that suggestion.

'Thanks Kurama!' Naruto thought. 'Now… Taiju Kage Bushin No Jutsu!' Multiple pouffe of smoke appeared around Naruto. The clones quickly performed henge and started moving out and about, buying gifts and decorations. If you look into the apartment however, you will still see the original Naruto pacing around and thinking deeply.

'Ah… what should I buy for Itachi-chan? What should I buy…' Naruto kept pondering on his gift to her. "Maybe I should buy her jewellery. Nah, she loves practicality over looks. What about a ring…" an image of Naruto and Itachi getting married came to mind and Naruto quickly shook his head to get rid of the image. "Not a good idea. " He mentioned out loud.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Naruto stood as rigid as a board, mentally praying it is not Itachi. But who else could it be then? People still hate him.

"Naruto-kun? Are you home?" The Hokage's voice came from behind the door. Naruto sighed in relief and opened the door letting Hiruzen in. "Jiji! It's been ages!" Naruto greeted.

"Hai, it has been. How is academy?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto recounted many stories of what he learnt in his time in school, having a great time with his surggorent grandfather.

"Ji ji, I have an issue." Naruto shot out.

"Speak." Hiruzen replied.

"Uhm, I do not know what I should get for Itachi-chan…" Satroubi gave a hearty laughter, which caused more embarrassment for Naruto.

"I know that Itachi loves practicality more than looks but I also don't want to just give the average ninja tools to her as a gift…"

"What about a customized tantō?" Hiruzen asked.

"Ah! I also heard Itachi complaining about her tantō becoming overused! Thanks Jiji!" Naruto shouted excitedly and ran out of the house. Hiruzen chuckled briefly and left in a shushin.

With Naruto…

'Ah Higurashi's weapon store!' Naruto thought. 'Coming here again brings back memories.

_Flashback_

_One year ago…_

_"Shit. Another store kicks me out too huh. My tools are blunt and I can't get Itachi because she is away on a mission." Naruto sighed Infront of a random store._

_"Oh hey there Naruto, what are you doing Infront of my dad's store?" A voice said from behind Naruto._

_"Ah!" Naruto jumped. He turned and noticed it was TenTen, his classmate. "Oh hi TenTen. I didn't notice this is our dad's store. I'll be going now." _

_"Hold it. I think I heard you say something about blunt tools?" TenTen inquired with narrow eyes._

_"Ah it's nothing." Naruto shuffled his feet while rubbing his head._

_"Ha. I knew it. you always do that when you try to lie. Come on, my dad ain't gonna eat you you know?" TenTen billed Naruto into the store._

_Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the normal scolding from the store owner. After pausing for a few minutes, he opened his eyes to see a man standing Infront of him. But instead of scolding him, the man seem I stare at him as if he was a lost friend._

_"I never knew… never knew he had a child." The man said, trying to hold back a sob._

_"Who?" TenTen and Naruto inquired at the same time. _

_"A long time friend. He is dead now and Naruto, he did not abandon you no matter what you think alright? Anyways, what are you here for? Anything I can help you with? Oh and call me Dan, I'm little Ten's dad."_

_After that incident, Naruto and the Higurashi family became good friends. Naruto always gets TenTen to train Lee and him on their throwing skills and Naruto also gets his ninja tools from the Higurashi weapons store._

_End of flashback._

"Hello Naruto-kun." Dan boomed as usual. "What do you need?"

"Uhm I need a customized tantō available by tomorrow?"Naruto said with uncertainty.

"Tough job kiddo. I'll see what I can do. Any design in mind?" Dan asked.

"Yeah." Naruto blushed and pulled out his blueprint and Dan whistled. The sword is designed to have an engraving of a raven and fox on its blade. It describes a bonding of the fox and the raven. The handle will have a simple stream of gold, simple yet beautiful.

"Ready to confess huh, Naruto-kun." Dan joked.

"Shush oji-san. Let's start working." Naruto blushed.

"Ouch, I'm not an old man." Dan countered as they travelled to the forge.

Next morning…

"Morning dad…" a sleepy TenTen greeted her father when she noticed him. When she didn't get a reply, she walked closer and realised he was in work attire and sleeping on the table.

"Dad… dad wake up." TenTen gently shook Dan.

"Huh… oh hi little ten…" Dan slured. "Have you seen Naruto? Last I saw him was in the workshop where he was busy engraving."

"Oh I'll check on him right now." Tenten replied, letting Dan go back to sleep as she went to change into workshop attire. As they always say, you can never be too careful.

When TenTen pushed open the workshop door she noticed Naruto sitting on the bench. There were multiple other Narutos around looking out for him. The closest clone whispered, " the boss is busy. Don't disturb or you are gonna end with a head less. Last clone that disurbed him turning into a flying chicken somehow." The clone shundered. TenTen looked at the real Naruto warily and decided to slowly exit.

Just then, the real Naruto stood up at rocket speeds causing TenTen to jump. "I FINISHED IN TIME!" Naruto shouted. Then he noticed TenTen and started rubbing the back of his head. "Heh sort didn't notice you there."

"Uh it's alright… you mind showing me what you have here?" TenTen asked wearily.

"Oh sure! Just don't touch it. It's volatile." Naruto said cheerfully.

"Uhm ok?" TenTen replied uncertainty. When she turned to the blade though, she went crossed eyed at the design. "It's beautiful…" she breathed in awe. The way the fox was intertwined with the raven and the silver sparkle of the blade which she instantly recognised as titanium and maraging steel. Rubies were used as the raven's eye while topaz was used for the fox. The handle is coated in a crystalline like fabric that seems to shine forever. When TenTen asked Naruto what material it was, Neuro told her it is by treading grains of emerald and samphire into silk to form the shine. There is also fuinjutsu in the crystals that allow the crystal to stick and helps the weapon recognise its owner.

"So what will you name the sword?" TenTen asked while still admiring the sword.

"It called… Hogo suru waga aisuru hito meaning protect, my loved one." Naruto whispered.

Line break.

"Thanks Dan for helping me with this insane project!" Naruto bowed in thanks and respect to the shop owner.

"It's nothing much. Just clearing a debt to an old friend that's all." Dan replied heartily.

"Sorry but I got to go. Itachi-chan will be back soon. Bye!" Naruto shouted as he ran off. The Higurashi family waved in response before going back in to celebrate their Christmas.

Checking the time, Naruto realised Itachi should be back from her latest mission soon. The last time she contacted him was around 8pm last night indicating that she is near Konoha already. They often send letters through summons, mainly Itachi though because Naruto does not have a summon yet which Kurama plan to fix very soon.

Naruto quickly ran back to his and Itachi's shared apartment and took a quick shower to wash of the grime and dust. He changed to a new set of clothes, not those hideous orange jumpsuits but a skin tight black with orange flame pattern muscle shirt and burnt orange pants. He ran out of the house full speed only slowing down as the gates come to sight.

When Naruto arrived at the gates. He saw the silhouette of four figures approaching the gate. He recognised the shortest one as Itachi and his face broke into a big smile.

"Hey! Itachi-chan!" Naruto shouted from behind inside the village excitedly.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted when she stepped into the village. Her team leader and teammates were chuckling at the pair and motioned for Itachi to stay. They shushined to the Hokage's tower to give the mission report.

"Naruto-kun, how about letting me clean up before we go ahead to celebrate our Christmas?" Itachi offered. Naruto nodded his head eagerly and they made haste to the apartment.

"Wait out here ok? I'll be right out." Itachi called out Egor hurrying into the toilet. Naruto hummed as Itachi took a quick shower, singing his favourite song. Itachi strained her ears, using chakra, to hear him sing. She loves his singing and always takes the opportunity to listen since he rarely sing.

You and Me by Lifehouse

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_And me and all of the people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

'Who is it that he sings of?' Itachi wondered. Just then, Naruto shouted, "Itachi-chan you done?" Itachi blinked, broken out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm coming out." She called out. She got dressed and came out in a tight black sweatshirt with jeans. Her hair was pinned together using some senbons forming a small bun at the back of her head.

She saw Naruto averting his eyes and turned to catch his eyes. He turned again. "What's wrong Naruto?" She asked, concerned.

"You're too cute…" he mumbled. Itachi blushed.

"Let's… let's just go and celebrate Christmas." Itachi stammered, pulling Naruto's hands and dragging a steaming Naruto along.

Linebreak

"Look Naruto-kun. it's starting to snow." Itachi whispered. Naruto looked up and saw tiny flakes of snow falling from the sky. "It's beautiful…" she continued. Naruto hummed in agreement.

"Merry Christmas Naruto-kun." Itachi said in the same soft tone, pulling out a silver necklace with a tiny fox made of ruby. " I found it on a mission and thought you would like it." Itachi mumbled.

"Thank you Itachi-chan. I love it." Naruto hugged her. "Here, I got a gift for you." Naruto pulled out the tantō he made with Dan. "It's called Hogo suru waga aisuru hito. I made it for you with the help of Dan."

"Thank you Naruto-kun… I love you too." She mumbled towards the end.

"So does that mean we are dating?" Naruto mumbled into her chest.

"Unofficially, Naruto-kun. Unofficially. I'll make it official when we are genin." Itachi whispered in his ears.

"Then I better skip grades aye, Itachi?" Naruto broke off from the hug with a toothy grin.

Itachi smiled. "Maybe I'll be your jounin sensei."

January 3rd, start of school.

Naruto sighed as he sat down. 'Another boring hour of history lesson again…

"Today, we will be having a new course suggested by a chunin name Itachi. She has proposed a field training for academy students on survival courses to the Hokage and the Hokage accepted." Naruto perked up instantly. 'Field training? Alright!' chibi Naruto pumped his fist inside his head, a wide grin growing on his face. "Please form teams of threes and meet outside. There will be chunin leaders to lead the teams." Genji donned before leaving through the door.

Loud chatters exploded throughout the classroom. "Oi, Lee-san, TenTen-chan, Wana team up!" Naruto shouted over the noise. They had become fast friends when they first met.

Naruto first met Lee when he saw Lee was getting bullied in the academy training field. Others were laughing at Lee on how he couldn't become a shinobi as he could not use chakra. Naruto however came in and defended Lee by saying that if Lee worked hard, he could become strong as well because the only limitations he would have will be physical stamina unlike most ninjas who can do little things after they ran out of chakra by expending chakra on large scale jutsus. Also, as one with little to no chakra, Lee will have the advantage of stealth because it will be hard for enemies to sense him.

From then on, Lee and Naruto had often trained in taijutsu together after academy had ended, increasing Naruto and Lee's taijutsu skills rapidly. Lee can now fight with chunins on taijutsu alone and win while Naruto can grapple with a high-genin and hold them to a stand still.

As for TenTen, Naruto had approached her weapons shop in search for a good chakra blade as well as a standard shinobi weapon set. Also, after remembering her skills from the previous timeline, Naruto had recruited her to help to training him and Lee to increase the proficiency in shuriken and kunai handling.

TenTen can throw 8 Kunais and have all but with 7 hitting vitals, Naruto can only hit 6 vitals while Lee can only hit 5 vitals and one near hit.

"Yosh! Let's go Naruto-san! TenTen-chan!" Lee shouted.

"Geez Lee, can you be any louder? I'm sure the Hokage can hear you!" TenTen rebuked Lee as she joined the group.

"Gomenasai Tenten-chan…" Lee apologised. Together, they walked out to meet their temporary chunin instructor. And when they got out, they found a group of chunins from the age of 12 -25 with Itachi being the youngest. Itachi raised her hand and motioned Naruto and his friends over.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Itachi greeted softly, a smile gracing her features. Naruto now stand around the same height as Itachi.

"Itachi-chan! Why are you here!" Naruto shouted in genuine surprise with a tone of happiness. TenTen and Lee looked on with surprise. They didn't know Naruto had any friends around Itachi's age.

"Well… I was the one who proposed this exercise right? I do have a of making sure it runs smoothly." Itachi remarked dryly "or do you not want me here?" She whispered with mock sadness.

"Nononono I'm relieved and glad you are here! I like having you here!" Naruto exclaimed in panic before covering his mouth in shock at what he said. Both Itachi and Naruto were glowing a positive red at Naruto's confession.

Meanwhile, his friends who were already getting over their shock, was starting to laugh behind their hands at Naruto's blunder. No matter how mature Naruto acts, he is still a seven year old kid. The chunins who were more aware of Itachi's friendship with the blond, were laughing loudly at the boldness of Naruto and how he manages to make the ice princess blush. They call her the ice princess as she is cold to majority of the people and only opens up to Naruto and a selective few.

Itachi's eyes flash red, a strange purple gleam in her eyes. "No One Mention This, Understand?" She whispered. The laughter stopped immediately and sweat started crawling all over their foreheads. They nodded quickly, trying to quell the anger of the ex-uchiha who very much did not seem any less danger after leaving the clan.

"Good. Now we gotta get the class in order. It has been 10 minutes and there hasn't been a second team yet!' Itachi mention in exasperation. She barged into the classroom and slammed the table with irritation written on her face as she stared down the class. Everyone in the classroom immediately stopped talking when they felt Itachi's killing intent washing over them.

"Now that everyone is listening… since you guys cannot even form a simple group, I will do it for you." Itachi whispered in a deadly tone. Naruto just sighed, an angry Itachi is not a nice Itachi.

"Itachi-chan,"" Naruto approached her, "They are still academy students. They have not witnessed war like we did." He whispered gently, slowly rubbing the small point on her back. Slowly, under his touch, she relaxed. The tension in the air slowly dissipated. Although, the students were still shaking unconsciously at the presence of Itachi.

"Thank you Naruto…" Itachi whispered.

"Anyways, I have a great idea…" Naruto whispered his plan into Itachi's ears as a sadistic grin started to grow on her face. Those who saw them that day could swore they saw the devil plotting on how to torture them.

**Line****break**

Many glares of hatred and even some weak KI was directed at Naruto. The reason being they were teamed with their most hated people except for Naruto and his crew. You may ask, if that's the case, why is there KI? The reason is because each team has only 2 tents, one for the chunin leader and one for the students. The mission was also upgraded from survival to espionage.

Naruto himself was smiling widely not just at the prospect of Itachi being his team leader and also he loves sneaking. He was also mentally patted himself a job well done. A glint in his eye sent a shiver down Itachi's spine. 'Naruto-kun is definitely plotting something.' Itachi thought.

The goal of this mission was simple. The academy students were to collect a scroll hidden under a simple genjutsu while avoiding all traps set up. They also must not lose any members to the traps.

After Itachi had briefed the grumbling academy students and their chunin instructors, the mass had dispersed into their hopefully temporary group for discussion. They were to survive in training ground 44, aka the forest of death, for 3 days and 2 nights. Hopefully, everyone survives.

Naruto discreetly created a few hundred clones. Having been in this forest before, he was roughly familiar with it and had no issues maneuvering around the giant trees and their inhabitants. The clones grinned back to their boss as they dispersed into the forest, making it a non-lethal but annoying trap zone. The reason why Naruto is known as the prankster king of Konoha is partially due to the fact that he can prank even the hardest to prank people (Ahem, Hayuga, Hokage, Ahem) but also because no one can ever pin the blame on him.

'It is time for the prank games!' Naruto thought gleefully. The glint in his eyes came back full force, somehow escaping Lee and TenTen during their group discussion but Itachi eyed him with growing suspicion. So after the group discussion, she pulled Naruto away.

"Naruto-kun… what are you planning?" Itachi questioned with a sickening sweet tone. Naruto started sweating bullets but he still laughed maliciously, scaring Itachi a little.

"Itachi-chan, no need to worry. Just enjoy the show and I hope you like it!" Naruto grinned cheekily. Itachi swated Naruto on the head.

"You better pray nothing happens to the team. Got it?" She scold in a serious tone but Naruto knew her long enough to also pick up on the curious underlying tone in her voice.

"Got it!" Naruto saluted. Itachi sighed, praying to whatever deity that it is not what she thinks it is.

Somewhere… in some weird room...

"Ufufufufu Naruto-chan. Turning back time for you was not a mistake it seems. Bring me more laughter my dear champion." A mysterious being in pure dazzling white chuckled with an enchanting femine voice.

On the other side of the room, a being in full black grumbled in a low tone, somewhat pitying the poor people who are about to be victims of **their** champion.

Back with Naruto and co.

As Naruto and co. walked into the forest, sudden screams rang through the air. Strangely though, it wasn't one that would belong to a death scene but screams of outrage. Lee and TenTen were busy looking around, trying to spot the 'beast' terrorising the other academy students.

However, Itachi turned a twitching eye towards Naruto who was standing on the roadside busy examining the rare plants in the forest. He seemed so innocent and unaware of the commotion in the forest that some would think it is not his fault. 'Stop it Itachi. He is Naruto-kun, prankster king of Konoha!' her mind shouted at her. Itachi schooled her face and went up to Naruto, grabbed his shoulders and spun him around so that he is looking at her face to face.

"Oh hi Itachi-chan, whats up?" Naruto inquired.

"Explain. Now." Itachi demanded. Naruto broke into an instant grin.

"Oh, just some pranks like flying dead giant spiders, sudden rainfall which only occurs when you don't protect yourself, an underground slide which pops you out where you started and the likes. You know?" Naruto mentioned while trying to stifle his chuckles.

Itachi took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. " I am not going to ask how you did it nor ask you to stop. Just don't let us get caught in any of those."

Naruto saluted and started bursting out laughing when he looked up. Curious, Itachi also turned upwards to see a random mushroom shaped cloud

of smoke in the middle of the forest.

"Someone hit the jackpot!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

"What is the jackpot?" Itachi inquired.

"Chicken bombs followed by stink bombs and then a fuinjutsu bomb that make every word they say sound like a chicken!" Naruto howled out. Lee and TenTen stopped their search and stared at him when he answered Itachi.

"YOU WERE THE ONE CAUSING THIS MESS!?" They accused him with fingers pointed. Itachi just sighed, a grin tugging at her lips.

"Come on team, we got work to do." Itachi called out. They instantly gathered and moved to find a good camping spot. Along the way, Naruto will pointed out the location of the pranks. So, in the end, Team Itachi never triggered any traps.

**Timeskip, 5 days.**

"Ne Itachi-chan, how many teams do you think will pass?" Naruto asked excitedly, bouncing up and down without stopping while heading to the gathering point with the team.

"With your traps? I doubt any team except us passed at all." Itachi commented amusedly.

"Ya, the traps are not just evil, but also deadly! I will hate to have Naruto against me using traps!" TenTen chimed in.

"Gosh! Truly worthy of the Prankster King of Konoha!" Lee shouted which earned him a scolding from TenTen as always.

"Gee… you guys make me sound evil." Naruto mock sobbed.

"Well you can be evil." Itachi said thoughtfully. Lee and TenTen nodded in agreement.

"So can you, Itachi-chan. You always make fun of me at home." Naruto pouted.

"Says you. You always " Itachi mock glared.

"Hey! You always found it anyways!"

As Naruto and Itachi continued bickering, TenTen's face slowly became redder and redder. Lee tried getting in between Itachi and Naruto but was backhanded simultaneously without either person realising.

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP IT! GEEZ!" TenTen exclaimed, causing Naruto and Itachi to pause in shock. "YOU GUYS ARE ACTING LIKE LITTLE CHILDREN!"

Red faced, Naruto and Itachi walked together in silence while Lee walked behind TenTen cowering in fear.

At this moment, the group of four burst into the clearing after exiting the jungle. What greeted them was the most unexpected sight ever. There were four "chickens" clucking around angrily trying to speak normally, some had a glowing nose and made clown sounds every step they took while others were soaked in glue that stuck them together. All in all, it was a hilarious sight.

Itachi and Naruto were leaning on each other, laughing out their lungs and heaving heavily trying to catch their breath. Lee and TenTen were standing to the side trying to hide their laughter with no success.

At this point, a group of four burst into the clearing looking like cows. The bells and moos made it all the more convincing. The earlier groups noticed the "cows" and started bursting into laughter. While Naruto and Itachi who were about to get up fell to the ground again clutching their stomach.

"Al… Alright Na… Naruto, you… you got to revert them back." Itachi whizzed out whipping tears out of her eyes while trying to sit up. Naruto who was in a similar situation, could not get up so he made a kage bushin which shouted, "Kai!" And a large cloud of smoke overtook them all.

When the cloud cleared, there was not one spec of evidence that the students and chunins got pranked hard by Naruto. The barn animal sounds disappeared and was in turn replaced with shouts. Naruto suddenly felt a huge amount of KI directed at him. He turned to Itachi who pretended she did not see anything. She hand signed him, 'pain tolerance training. Good for you' and went on to gather the chunins. Naruto stared at her in shock trying to figure what just happened. An academy student grabbed him by the collar and the other students started beating him up for the 5 days that was hell upon hell due to his pranks.

With the Chunins.

"Okay. Report." Itachi commanded.

"Academy team A has poor performance. Unable to put aside differences to achieve common goal."

"Academy team B has good potential. Although teamwork is rough due to team situation but is able to work together. Team consist of Yamanaka Yuki, Akatski Tatsuya and Shinji."

"No last name?" Itachi questioned.

"None. He is a civilian born ninja."

"Academy team C has relative good teamwork. Team leader Hyuuga Neji is able to spot most traps indicating a developed Bayakugan. Teammates are Adachi Ayame and Amari Ryuuchi."

"Academy team D has poor performance. Team consist of three fangirls of the Hyuuga prigody. Unable to seat aside difference and show symptoms of malnourishment. Most likely due to dieting."

"Academy team E, due to special circumstances did not follow the same team plan as other teams. However,it was observed that team F should not form a permanent team. Further observations to be shared with the Hokage." Itachi reported. The chunins nodded and left their makeshift meeting spot to gather the academy students.

"Team A. You need to understand, a ninja's way of life is not one of games and laughter. It is a deadly game where you can die anytime. Teamwork is important no matter who you work with." Itachi rebuked the first team who lowered their heads, ashamed of their behaviour.

"Team B, good work on working together despite the current circumstances. Continue to work on your skills. You guys have good potential."

"Team C, good work to you too. Being able to put down your pride and listen to a team leader is what many chunins and some jonins still lack." Both teams that were complemented raised their heads proudly. Neji just scoffed and nodded his head, something which Naruto frowned at.

"Team D, I am very disappointed in you. I suggest that you quit the ninja lifestyle if you only want to be a fangirl and oogle boys all day." Then, Itachi's eye flashed red, "be wary for kunoichi is always a target for slave trade."

"Team E…" Itachi trailed off. "Not suitable for espionage missions. Members also lack variety in skills. Other than that, good team work and attitude. If there is nothing else, you are dismissed."

The academy students left in loud chatters, those praised in high spirits and those scolded in a childish fit. The chunins left in a shushin until only Naruto and Itachi were left.

"You should get going too Naruto-kun." Itachi softly whispered.

"Nah I'll come with you. I haven't seen Hokage Jiji in a while." Whispered back.

"Shushin me then Naruto-kun." Itachi leaned into him.

"As the princess commands." Naruto replied cheekily, leaving the forest in a wind shushin.

**What happens next? You will findout sooner or later. All you need to know is that i am looking for a beta for this story right now.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I hate pink howler monkeys.**

"ANBU! NOW!" The voice of the Hokage resounded in the room as Naruto and Itachi found themselves surrounded by the Hokage's personal guards. Killer Intent filled the room as the Hokage and his guards surrounded the unknown intruder.

"Uh hi Jiji? It's me?" Naruto chuckled nervously while Itachi stared at him as if he is stupid. "You don't just shushin into Hokage's office you know? Even the sanins don't do that!" She whispered harshly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"ANBU, stand down." Hiruzen ordered as he sat back down on the Hokage's seat. "Naruto, you got explaining to do." Hiruzen stared at him sternly.

"What do you mean Jiji?" Naruto asked genuinely confused.

"Explain how you learnt the shushin and inform me of other important information." Hiruzen asked sternly.

"Hai…" Naruto sighed as he set Itachi down onto the floor to which Hiruzen noted discreetly. "Currently, I would rate myself at a high genin to low chunin ninja using the war period ranking which I found in the library. Itachi also has been coaching me in genin to chunin level skills, knowledge and fighting experiences." Then in a low tone, he whispered to Hiruzen, " I found out that my father is Minato and my mother is Kushina." To which Hiruzen paled at.

"Now Naruto…" Hiruzen began before Naruto cut in with a hand sign. "Jiji, I can understand your reason for that. I met their chakra Imprints in my seal after trying to open Kyuubi's lock for the first time. Me and Kurama have a rather deep bond so I trusted him enough to open the seal. It did wonders for my chakra control too. Now i can perform perfect bushins."

"So… you know your heritage, your tenant and even unsealed Kurama is it? You also have low chunin skills in peaceful period terms…" Hiruzen sighed. "Guess there is nothing much to keep from you is it?"

"Nop!" Naruto grinned. " I'm surprised that you are taking so well though."

"No I am not... I am still trying to process all this…" Hiruzen mumbled while rubbing his temples. "Anyways, Itachi why are you here?" Hiruzen finally addressed Itachi.

"Hai. This is my report on the academy exercise and potential teams from the current members. In my honest opinion, the academy needs to up their regime." Itachi mentioned with an undertone of irritation while handing over a written report by her.

"They are kids Itachi-chan." Hiruzen retorted gently as he took the report to read through later on.

"There are fangirls though." Itachi deadpanned. All shinobis in the room facepalmed in unison at that. Fangirls is the one problem all shinobi villages is happy to unite against, not as if the village leaders will admit that though.

"Alright, Itachi you are dismissed, although it is prefered for you to stay." Hiruzen add as an afterthought. He turned to Naruto. "When are you going to tell me you two started dating?" He deadpanned.

Both Itachi and Naruto chuckled nervously. "After… after I become genin." Naruto admitted, embarrassed.

"And when did this start?" He questioned staring at Itachi.

She blushed and answered, "25th December last year Hokage-sama." They surrounding ANBU chuckled. The Hokage is indeed one who cares for his ninjas and family members, blood related or not.

"Hmm… good to know." Hiruzen mused. "I know you two are sharing an apartment too… I don't want a great-grandchild yet Naruto." Hiruzen chuckled.

"Jiji/Hokage-sama!" Naruto and Itachi shouted in unison, embarrassed and blushing full force.

"Alright, you two are dismissed." Hiruzen laughed. The two, still blushing, bowed and left in a wind shushin hand in hand.

"Wind shushin. How clean. Better than the typical leaf shushin don't you think?" Hiruzen spoke with an insane glint in his eyes. The ANBU guards were mentally swearing at the blond for making the wind shushin. It just means more training for them.

Linebreak

A gust of wind blew through the windows of Naruto and Itachi's shared apartment. Then, Naruto and Itachi appeared in a gust of wind side by side. Itachi jumped onto Naruto's back and leaned into his neck.

"Carry me to the room Ruto-kun." Itachi mumbled into Naruto's neck.

"Bath first." Naruto reminded her.

"But all I want is to sleep…" Itachi whined.

"Go." Naruto said sternly. Itachi pouted.

"Fine." Itachi said while getting off Naruto before turning and marched into the bath.

Naruto sighed and plopped down on the couch. The past few days have been busy but it has been fun. 'guess I haven't been on a pranking spree for awhile.' Naruto mused.

"AHHH!" Itachi's voice came from the bathroom. In a panic, Naruto smash through the toilet door to see… a spider. "Really Itachi-chan… it's just a spider." He deadpanned.

"I DON'T LIKE SPIDERS. THEY CRAWL EVERYWHERE AND I GOT ONE IN MY MOUTH WHEN I WAS YOUNG AND IT'S DISGUSTING AND JUST GET IT AWAY!" Itachi screamed from behind Naruto. Naruto chuckled and gently pick up the spider before throwing it out of the toilet window.

"There. Now go and bath in peace." Naruto said soothingly while slowly walking out the toilet trying not to look at Itachi's young but rather developed body.

"Ruto-kun… you kinda broke the door." Itachi pointed out still shaken by the spider.

"Oh right… just go bath then. I'll cast some anti pervert barrier outside." Naruto sweatdropped. He hopped out of the toilet and made a few Kage bushins to make an anti pervert zone that prevents all kinds of hidding Jutsu to work.

He was about to make his way back when he saw a familiar white hair and body shape standing right outside his bathroom window.

'Ero-senin…' Naruto thought with a tick mark. Gathering his bijuu chakra, Naruto launched himself towards the pervert and head slammed him in the gut. The pervert fell off his footing and landed on his back in a daze.

"You got a lot of explaining to do, Ero-senin." Naruto spoke, ominously glowing a bright red."Especially when peeking on my girlfriend."

Jiarya gulped. "I can explain?" He spoke hesitantly.

"You have three seconds. Speak." Naruto allowed.

"I wanted to visit you after getting the news that you know everything regarding your past but on my way I saw a lil cutie in what should be your bathroom… wait… did you just say girlfriend?" Jiarya squeaked. Naruto nodded and proceeded to pound Jiarya into the dirt. Next up, he covered the body with dirt and left with a self satisfied face. 'That will make him think twice about peeking next time.' Naruto thought with a satisfied smirk. 'Oh and I forgot, I should burn his notes too.' Naruto added before picking up Jiarya's notes and turning them into dust. He leisurely walked up the steps of his apartment.

Upon reaching home, Itachi came out of the shower with a concerned face. "Naruto-kun?" Itachi asked. "I heard a lot of noise outside?"

"It's nothing. Just some perverts thinking they were safe with a genjutsu. Don't worry, he isn't dead but will think twice next time." Naruto spoke sinisterly with a deathly aura surrounding him. "Well I gotta go and bathe. Will be out soon!" Naruto grinned brightly.

"Uhm ok...?" Itachi trailed off. 'Have we rubbed off on each other that much…?' Itachi shivered at the thought of the sadistic Naruto. He was radiating a lot of killer intent. She headed to the room to sleep on their shared bed.

Line break

"Alright kit. I have decided. I will allow you to sign the fox contract." Kurama boomed proudly. "You should be honoured. You are the first human to be allowed to ally themselves with the Kitsune clan." The fox bragged.

Naruto just sweatdropped. "You pulled me out of my wonderful dream only to brag about this…?" Naruto twitched.

"Don't be a spoilsport. It is really a great honour you know? Fox are natural tricksters and has high katon affinity. That translates to high sneaking abilities, assassination, high destruction Katon and of course, you have the King of foxes right here, right behind the Empress of foxes Inari." Kuramma boast.

"Ah ok… I will just sign this here and go back to my dreamland then." Naruto bit his finger and wrote his name in blood on the scroll in front of him. "Good night Kurama, I will be heading off now."

"You humans and your pitiful need to sleep." Kurama said with a huff. Naruto ignored the jab and sleepily walked through the imaginary door that just appeared.

Next Morning…

"Naruto… time to wake up." Itachi gently prodded Naruto's cheeks. Naruto groaned in response and turned to the other side of the bed, away from Itachi. 'So cute… I should take a picture of this.' Itachi summoned a kage bushin which quickly took off to grab the camera in the living room. Just as she was about to seal the camera after a good photo, Naruto started rousing.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." Itachi whispered.

"Morning Anata. Sleep well?" Naruto replied softly, trying to get the sleep out of his system.

"Yeah. Want to get breakfast?" Asked Itachi.

"Sure, let me get changed. I noticed that you have not too." Naruto replied.

"Since we still have some time before academy start, do you want to do some morning exercise too?" Itachi suggested as she made to the door.

"Okay. Let's have a light breakfast and go for a morning exercise. Then, I will try to make it to the academy on time. They went to change quickly and Naruto cooked a simple meal of eggs and bacon with tea. Itachi happily munched on their simple meal before they made out to the training grounds.

Later...

"So what aspect of the ninja do you want to work on today Naruto-kun?" Itachi questioned and turned towards Naruto.

"I think I want to strengthen my taijutsu. I still need to get a style that suits me." Naruto replied thoughtfully.

"Actually, I have an idea for that. You can try the thousand moves taijutsu. It mainly consist of learning multiple taijutsu as a base which i can show you as i have garnered multiple experiences with many taijutsu experts using the sharingan. It will fit you well as you require many options to be unpredictable and not a brawler."

"I think… that is a really good idea Ita-chan." Naruto smiled happily. The next 2 hours were spent learning the Katas for different taijutsu. Naruto uses shadow clones to aid him in this aspect as the work the clones did, while not being muscle memory, still helps as he gains the experience of going through the katas.

Slowly, the sun got higher as the day got later. "Itachi-chan, it is 9 am i have to go." Naruto informed her. Itachi nodded in response as the clones dispelling in groups as Naruto left quickly for the academy.

In the academy…

"Today, we are going to talk about the Nidaime Hokage. The second was well known for his mastery over suiton jutsu. Rumors also said that he can conjure water out of air, even in the deserts." Yama Genji droned on in his usual monotone voice while Naruto perked up at the mention of ninjutsu.

'That would be totally awesome if i can do something like that using wind chakra. Imagine a windstorm appearing out of nowhere!' Naruto thought excitedly.

'_It won't be impossible.' _Kurama said. '_What the nidaime actually did was to use chakra to form what is known as a chakra field. This is possible due to his large chakra capacity which you have at least twice the amount of. But what made this chakra field legendary is the amount of control the field required.'_

'I can infer that you know how to make one?' Naruto questioned excitedly.

'_Making one is easy. What I can do is control multiple points on this field which is harder compared to the nidaime's one point control.' _Kurama boast.

'Can you teach me?' Naruto asked.

'_Why should I?' _Kurama taunted.

'Because the jinchurikin of the nine-tails should be strong just like the nine-tails representing it's aura of power and I am going to be the future hokage so you should help me and we are friends and because the skill is kickass and-'

'_Fine you got a deal just shut up and stop listing reasons that are not relevant. And also, you really should be paying attention to the lesson.'_

'Huh?' Naruto was Naruto's reply when Genji-sensei questioned Naruto about what he said a sentence earlier. Thanks to Kurama though, Naruto repeated it word for word and avoided a harsh scolding.

Just then, the academy bell rang signaling the end of the day. Naruto rushed home excitedly and found it empty. Then, he rushed to training ground 31 which is usually occupied by either Itachi or Naruto or both. He guessed correctly but was surprised to see another person there. The bright, spiky silver hair revealed the identity of the person and the sound of metal on metal revealed their current activities. Itachi and Kakashi were currently sparing.

Naruto sat down at the side and observed the battle intently while waiting for them to finish their spar. After awhile, the spar ended in Kakashi's favor. Naruto made his presence known to both ninjas and walked out into the training grounds.

"Itachi-chan, are you training for the jonin exams?" Naruto questioned with a child-like tone.

"Yep."

"So why with this pervert?" Kakashi bristled. "He giggles like a little school girl stalking her crush thinking perverted thoughts on how she is going to get her crush alone in a back alley. Is he gay?" Naruto asked innocently.

Itachi stifled a laugh as Kakashi's only eye visibly twitched. "Did you know, I entered his house once and found every book of Icha Icha hanging on every visible space on his walls. I was mortified by this and started burning some of the books. The more precious ones were kept safe of course." Naruto staged whispered to Itachi. This time Kakashi looked at Naruto with killer intent radiating in waves from him towards Naruto.

"Oh shit-" Naruto got out before he disappeared in a poof of smoke as Kakashi tried to noogie the blond.

"Where Is That Blond Brat!" Kakashi snarled. "He Took All My Precious Icha Icha! Summoning Jutsu! Find That Blond Brat and CAPTURE HIM!" By this time, Itachi was in a corner in full blown laughter, watching the comical scene of Kakashi throwing a childish fit.

The summoned dogs sniffed around the training grounds before dashing towards the nearby trees. Naruto jumped out from the trees and started running as fast as he could while the dogs started gaining on him. Then, he bumped into Kakashi.

"Hehe… Hi?"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GIVE ME BACK MY PREMIUM BOOKS!" Kakashi grabbed Naruto and started giving a head noogie as hard as he could while Naruto tried his best to defend his poor head. But a child can never contest against an adult in regards to strength and therefore ended up with a hard noogie.

"Ita-chan save meeeeee!" Naruto cried out.

"Hai Hai. Kakashi-kun please put him down." Itachi asked mid laughs.

"NOT TILL HE GIVE ME BACK MY BOOKS" Kakashi roared.

"It's your problem for not safeguarding your books better and i quite like those books too so we are not returning them to you." Itachi huffed.

"Wha… What?" Kakashi stumbled. His grip on Naruto softened and Naruto broke off from his grip.

"Like I said, I read those books with Naruto-kun so we are not returning those books." Kakashi promptly fainted with a look of horror.

"Eh, he fainted." Naruto commented.

"So it seems." Itachi replied.

"I want to train. Kurama today mentioned he knows how the nidaime can form water out of air. He also says it is possible with other elements." Naruto went into an explanation of how the skill works and about chakra fields. Itachi nodded, gears visibly turning in her head.

"Oh yeah, he also mentioned how high level suition users making little amounts of water form huge waves is similar except done in a field."

"I see. I guess we will work on that for awhile won't we?" Itachi smiled. Naruto cheered.

"Summoning Jutsu: Kyuubi!" A man in all Red with a fox tail swinging lazily behind him. He lifted his top hat and greeted Itachi.

"Oi Furball! Get the lesson started already!" Naurto exclaimed excitedly.

"Alright you little brat. Learn to calm down will you? I swear you are like a little kid everytime you see a new jutsu." Naruto smiled sheepishly and gave a wide grin.

"I suppose time is of essence. Naruto, make a clone and carry that pervert back so we can train in peace." Naruto complied and the pervert and a clone disappeared with a shushin.

"First step should be relatively easy. Just spread chakra unto a thin field. The next step is to gather your chakra in any spot on the field. Use nature manipulation to manipulate elemental chakra while maintaining normal chakra in a thin field. Essentially it only must turn into elemental chakra when reaching that spot. The end result will be something like this." The Kyuubi bared his fangs as lightning appeared right in between them. Then a column of fire appeared behind them while a geyser burst out in front of them. A sudden tornado appeared around them while rock started raining from the sky. As sudden as it happened, it stopped. The ground itself was still in pristine conditions as well. Meanwhile, a slightly smoking Kakashi was getting up groggily. Naruto rushed to knock him out again and summoned a clone to transport him away.

The real Naruto and Itachi were still replaying the scene in their minds wide eyed, trying to process the event that just occurred. "What just happened…" Naruto voiced out both his and Itachi's thoughts.

"Every human who sees it always has that same reaction." Kurama boasts with pride. "And I will be teaching you how to do that exact same thing only due to Naruto's request. Before we start this training however, we need to get your training elemental mastery to an acceptable degree. For wind, we have to be able to use pure wind manipulation and form a single blade sharp enough to cut through ten square miles of the forest and a stream thin enough to blow only one musturd seed among a bunch. For fire, the flames must be hot enough such that a single fireball can cause earth to become magma and cold enough that it freezes water. Once you master those, you will have complete manipulation of your element."

"But… that is impossible!" Naruto exclaimed with Itachi nodding her head in agreement, still a little giddy from shock.

"Let me demonstrate. Naruto, form eleven kage bunshins and have them transform into mustard seeds while one go and fetch water. Then toss them together. Also get me a bucket of water." Naruto summoned 10 clones and they transformed. "Observe." Kurama said before one of the seeds started flying, turning back to a clone and popped. The other nine clones started snickering before Kurama burst them with a quick wind blade. The clone that went to get water came back before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kurama summoned a flame in his palms which burned with an icy blue glow and lowered it into the bucket of water. The bucket and the water immediately froze.

"Sugoi…" Naruto voices his awe before jumping up excitedly. "Let's do this!" The next few months went like this:

5 a.m: Wake up

5.30 a.m: breakfast

6 a.m: Physical exercise

7.30 a.m: Sparing, which mainly honed Naruto's awareness and Itachi's skills. While both of them may have the experience and awareness to use said skills, their bodies are not developed well enough nor experienced enough to use said skills.

9 a.m: Elemental training

12.30 p.m: Lunch

1.30 p.m: Elemental training

3.30 p.m: Taijutsu training for Naruto, Genjutsu training for Itachi. Itachi will use a shadow clone to guide Naruto through the katas for taijutsu while Naruto will supply clones to let Itachi practice her genjutsus.

5.30 p.m: Itachi kenjutsu training with Kakashi, Naruto training with the foxes.

8.30 p.m: Dinner

9 p.m: Shower and Relaxation, whatever they wanted to do anyways.

10 p.m: Sleep

And they will repeat the next day. On days where Itachi had missions, Naruto will spare with his clones and practice his taijutsu katas to make sure he already mastered them. Every morning, Naruto will also summon a shadow clone to take his place in the academy.

Then the jonin exams came. The jonin exams were split into three sections just like the chunin exams but the jonin exams are held in the village in contrast to the village rotation system of the chunin exams. The first test of the konoha jonin exams test the jonin on their ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu. They need not pass all the tests but they must have a score of 50\60 to pass with each section taking 20 points each.

The second test will be a solo survival test as well as an information gathering test. The jonins now are placed in the wilderness where they have to survive for two weeks. In the two weeks, they must also gather information strewn across the forest to find the correct exit.

The third exam is the solo one-on-one and team three on three combat. These combats are only done in private spectated by the hokage and the jonin commander. The results would be posted outside the academy two weeks after the exams ended.

Day of the exam results…

"Itachi-chan, do you think you made the rank?" Naruto asked as he bounced beside Itachi. Little to no nervousness was shown on Itachi's face as she gave him a small gente smile full of confidence. They made their way to the academy and arrived to see a crowd of jonin hopefuls in front of the announcement board.

A chunin hurried to the board and nailed a sheet of paper on the board. Before he could leave, he was flung into the air by a nearby bulky jonin-hopeful. Itachi, being one of the shorter examinees, could not see the paper and was also constantly pushed back by the crowd. Fuming slightly, she gathered her chakra and was about to release a stream of fire before Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder and placed her on his shoulder.

"Now you can see right, Itachi-chan? Naruto grinned up at her. Itachi gave him a grateful smile before focusing on the board. Scanning up and down, Itachi slowly read all the names from bottom to top. With each name she read, her chest seemed to tighten. '5 names… 4 names… 3 names… 2 names... last name…' Itachi counted, tears starting to gather in her eyes. But when she read the last name, a feeling of jubilation blanket her as she signaled for Naruto to put her down.

"Naruto-kun, I made it! Top scorer too!" Itachi proclaimed softly. Naruto grinned back and they shared a high five. They cheerfully walked to Yakiniku Q for a private celebration between the two of them.

One week before the end of year exams…

Naruto and Itachi found themselves climbing the steps towards the hokage office. "It has been awhile since I have been here. I wonder how is jijii?" Naruto softly commented.

"I'm sure he is fine. Last I saw him he seems healthier than ever. Your suggestion with shadow clones seemed to help him manage his stress, in large quantities too." Itachi smiled.

"Ah, how did you know it was me? And how did you know it was a shadow clone?" Naruto inquired.

"Oh, he was reading Icha Icha while a duplicate of him was working. Also, he commended you on the suggestion. He has so much free time now." Replied as they took the final step to the doors of the hokage office.

"The hokage is currently busy." The secretary said while eyeing the pair distastefully.

"Please tell him Itachi and Naruto are here to see him." Itachi replied coldly, eyes flashing red. The secretary nodded stiffly and sent the message. Moments later, the secretary motioned them in.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Itachi-chan, why are both of you here today?" The hokage greeted with a grandfatherly smile from his seat behind the desk.

"Jiji, I want to take the early graduation test." Hiruzen's face turned unreadable and tension filled the air.

"Will you tell me why? Early graduation, while is not uncommon, but is still early for a child your age. You are just eight years old, so give me a good reason."

"If I may," Itachi stared at Hiruzen, "I believe Naruto has already exceeded the strength limit of a genin. I suggested he graduate early so that I can help him grow more."

"I see. Should I expect a request to have him as an apprentice then?" Hiruzen spoke with a grave tone. Unknownst to the pair, the corner of his lips had twitched upwards as he turned to face the windows.

"Hai,Hokage-sama. That is what I was planning on requesting from you."

"I see. Are you planning on taking him out of Konoha?"

"Hai."

"Will I see a greatgrand-child?" Hiruzen asked, now facing them with a full blown smile on his face. Itachi started blushing and gained a sudden interest in her foot while Naruto started sputtering, trying to come up with an answer but his brain already melted. The air seemed to tingle with laughter of the hidden ANBU while Kurama could not stop his own laughter in his seal.

"Alright. I'm joking. Of course I will allow everything mentioned to proceed. However, I need to know when you will be leaving and when you will be coming back. I also need constant monthly updates from you on Naruto's progress. Is that alright?"

"Hai Hokage-sama. We will be back in 3-5 years."

"Good. I will arrange for a slot. Naruto, report at the academy on the third floor where the test will be held. The teacher will direct you to your seat. Do you know the criteria for early graduation?"

"Hai jiji. 90% pass on every criteria.

"Good. Make sure you are prepared. If I am not wrong, the academy has a one week break before the exams right?" Naruto nodded and Hiruzen dismissed them both.

"Minato, your child is becoming more and more like you day by day."

Day of the exam,,,

"NARUTO RELAX!" Itachi screamed for the hundredth time that morning.

"But I'm scared. What if I fail again? You do know I always fail in my previous life and it was by luck I became a ninja and -" Itachi decided it was best to just shut him up by a kiss. Naruto was shocked but kissed back as the thoughts of failure and exams slipped out of his mind.

"Wow…" Naruto breathed when they separated for air. Itachi was pink in the face and panting hard too.

"Got it out of your system?"

"Maybe. I think I need one more kiss." Naruto smirked foxily.

"If you passed your exams." Itachi smiled back cheekily.

"EXAMS HERE I COME!" Naruto rushed out of the house with renewed determination, flames burning in his eyes as a trail of dust was left behind him. Itachi, back at the house, broke into fits of giggles.

4 hours later…

Naruto proudly ran out of the academy with a headband firmly wrapped around his head. He met Itachi outside the gates of the academy. "I GOT MY HEADBAND!" he shouted.

"No need to shout, Naruto-kun."

"Ah, sorry." he spoke in a quieter tone.

"Come on, let's go home. I want to start dinner soon."

"What about my reward?" Naruto whispered.

"When we get home."

December 25th, Christmas.

"Good morning Ruto-kun." Itachi poked Naruto's cheeks while he slept lightly.

"Ita-chan. Why are you awake so early?" Naruto mumbled sleepily. "I want to snuggle more." and with a strong grip, Naruto pulled Itachi onto his chest. Itachi blushed lightly and basket in the warmth that is Naruto's body.

After another five minutes, Itachi decided to poke his cheeks again. Naruto, in response, decided to lightly slap away her hands. However, that caused a brush like motion against his whisker marks and he started purring softly.

'Oh my… he is so cute when he purrs…' Itachi absent-mindedly commented mentally while still brushing his whisker marks.

Meanwhile, outside the window stood the neighbourhood perverted hermit who heard the soft purrs was scribbling furiously. 'HA! THE LADY AND HER BOYFRIEND FOX HANYOU! THIS IS GOING TO BE A BESTSELLER!'

After another ten minutes, Naruto slowly stretched, breaking Itachi from her daydream who started blushing a storm. She immediately rushed off the bed and ran into the shower and slammed the door.

"Itachi-chan, is everything alright?" Naruto called out in the midst of confusion.

"Ev...everything is..is alright Naru...naruto-kun!" Itachi stammered out with an accent at the end, causing more confusion for poor Naruto.

"You sure? You sound sick. Do you need to see a doctor?"

"NO! I mean there is no need. I am coming out now."

"Alright then." Softly, he whispered to himself, "women are weird."

A few minutes later, Itachi collected herself enough and calmly left the bathroom.

"So what is the plan Ruto-kun?" Itachi whispered as they both left the house walking hand in hand.

"Well… it is better if I show you." Naruto grinned brightly before snatching her up and shushined away. They reappeared on the Hokage monument overlooking the village.

"Hold on Ita-chan!" Naruto shouted before teleporting a yellow flash. Itachi's vision tunneled into a white dot before bursting into full view again, now being a dark location with many small coloured sparkles dancing all around them.

"Beautiful…" Itachi whispered breathlessly. Naruto gently set her down on her feet and unsealed a full picnic set on the dry stone floor.

"Where are we Ruto-kun?" Itachi spoke softly.

"One of the many crystal caves in Suna. Discovered this with Gaara previously when Gaara sensed a huge elemental disturbance in the vast deserts. Apparently the coloured sparkles you see are actually elemental crystals. They are not just beautiful but also aid in elemental training."

"So we are here to train?" Itachi asked, slightly disappointed but tried to mask her disappointment.

"Of course not. Today is Christmas and I am not wasting my Christmas training but rather, I will spend it with my beautiful girlfriend listening to her melodic voice in this cooling, beautiful cave. If you want to train, we can do that tomorrow onwards if that is what you like. We can inform the Hokage of our departure and then camp here. What do you say?"

"I will like that very much foxy-kun." Itachi replied softly as she sat Naruto down on the mat and cuddled up to him. His arm spread across her shoulder and pulled her closer while he lay his head on hers. They spent the next few hours cuddling and spending time together and making plans before they left for konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hokage-sama, I would like to bring Naruto on a training trip for a period of 3-5 years." Itachi informed the Hokage.

"Permission granted. I will file the document assuming you are leaving today correct?" Hiruzen said without looking up from the documents on the table.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I will see you in 3-5 years then. To state this old man's curiosity, what rank should I expect Naruto to be when he comes back?" Hiruzen asked.

Itachi smirked and answered before leaving in a shushin. "Strong enough to do the impossible sir."

LineBreak

"Did Jiji allow us to go?" Was the thing Itachi heard when she got home.

"Yep. We can leave right now. Just got to sign in with the gate guards and we are free to go." Naruto smiled jubilantly and dashed around the house grabbing scrolls. Then, he scooped Itachi up and shushined to the main gates, ignoring the guard's bewildered looks and carried Itachi into the forest before using the Hiraishin to travel to the cave they went to for last christmas.

Looking at the cave again, Itachi started fingering the ring that Naruto gave her for Christmas. It was a promise ring forged using chakra metal with a high purity fire chakra crystal. On it was carved the words: Together forever, beyond time and space.

It was Naruto's promise to her and her heart started to beat rapidly everytime she looked at it. A small goofy smile will spread across her lips as she starts daydreaming about how cute her blond adonis was when she presented the ring to her.

Flashback:

"Naruto-kun, Merry Christmas." Itachi smiled as she unsealed a photo of their first kiss together. It was on Christmas day when the blond gave her her most prized and current tanto. She was so happy she gave the blond a passionate kiss. It was framed in a metal case with the words 'love you always' lined in sapphire, the same shade as his eyes when he is happy. Naruto started tearing up as he crashed into Itachi and hugged her tight, pouring as much emotion as he can through the hug to tell her how much he appreciates it.

After calming down, Naruto nervously pulled out a silver ring with a red diamond like gem on top. The main body of the ring was made of two pieces of silver shaped like vines wrapping around a center ring giving it a flowing design. The red gem that looked like a diamond had an endless sparkle even the finest of light while sparkle like a flame when light shines through. Naruto explained that there is a Hirashin code to their home carved under the gem that will activate when Itachi falls unconscious due to impact, poison or drugs. It also boosts her fire chakra as well as her fire affinity and acts as a secondary chakra reserve which rivals Naruto's own.

End Flashback

"Ita-chan! Stop daydreaming and let's start training!" Naruto yelled from a corner of the cave. Itachi rid her mind off their cobwebs and got up to join Naruto in training.

Linebreak

Three Years Later…

"So how do you want to do this, Higabana?" A childish voice asked on the road to Konoha.

"What do you think we should do shinigami?" A female voice asked with silent laughter.

"I think… Art Is A Blast!" The childish voice responded with mock seriousness.

"Please don't… please don't imitate Deidara. Stop laughing! I'm serious! If you don't stop… come back! Let me catch you!" The female groaned before mock anger overtook her voice as childish laughter filled the air.

Hidden in the trees, a gang of bandits licked their lips as they eyed the shapely figure walking past them. Too bad that was the last thing they saw before eternal sleep claim them as wind breezed through the trees.

"Fine. I think we should totally prank the Hokage. I'm sure he misses the trouble I cause in the village!" The childish voice joked again.

"Alright. Make it a good one without causing him more trouble alright?" The woman spoke seriously, her grin breaking the mood though.

"Hai ma'am!"

They continued their journey without an issue.

Later…

"(Yawn) Did you know today is supposed to be the day that Itachi came back with her charge?" Eternal chunin one said.

"Who?" Eternal chunin two responded just as sleepy.

"Itachi and Naruto."

"Oh. The village has been rather quiet once he left."

"Hopes he brings some life into the village."

"I agree."

A sudden breeze caused some supposedly clipped paperwork to fly as both the eternal chunins tried to catch their paperwork then realized they were glued to their seats before water bombs dropped on their heads soaking them. The papers then puffed away in smoke.

"We were pranked weren't we."

"Yep. Welcome back Naruto."

Hokage Office

There sits one Hiruzen Sarutobi, hard at work, trying to finish his paperwork. Add in one prankster king and you have paperwork flying everywhere and that was what exactly happened. Neat piles of paper started flying into a windstorm that appeared out of nowhere before sterling down, revealing two half masked shinobis standing in the centre of the mess dressed in black anbu attire with additions of shoulder pads.

Instantly, the guards of the Hokage surrounded the two masked ninjas with swords at their neck.

The woman facepalmed.

"You just had to do this again didn't you?"

"Whoops?" Naruto questioned. "Didn't you see his face though? He was a mix of shock, fear and despair!"

"Well yes but how are you going to get us out of this position? You do realize they are moments from cutting us right?"

"Pfft. Ita-chan, you did not forget the one time you melted that bandit's sword that was an arm's reach away just because you got mad right?" She blushed.

"I thought I told you not to mention it again! Then how are you going to stop them from cutting You? I am so not helping you out." She huffed.

"They can't cut me because they can't move. So let me just…" Naruto trailed off before gathering up the ANBU and started adding additional features to their mask, making it resemble more like clown masks than anything else.

"Naruto is that you?" Hiruzen asked, voice a little hopeful and trembling with emotion.

"Yep! But Jiji why are you doing paperwork though? Don't you have shadow clones?"

"Because the purple haired cat masked ANBU that you have bound over there threatened to kill my book. Hell, it's only her shift where I cannot enjoy my book!" He groaned.

"With all due respect, Hokage-sama, women hate perverts-" She began before Itachi interrupted her with the statement I am a pervert.

"What?!" Neko shouted, a mix of anger denial and surprise among other emotions.

"Oh I even reenact some of the scenes with my dear Naru-kun." Four male shinobis fainted with blood dripping from their nose. One Naruto blushed heavily while Neko was foaming. Itachi gave herself a pat on the shoulder.

Few moments later…

"So I officially welcome both you and Naruto back to Konoha, Itachi-chan." Hiruzen tried to speak as seriously as possible with both nostrils full of tissue paper. "Both of you shall participate in one on one, two on two and a free-for-all exhibition match. Any questions?" Naruto instantly shot his hand up.

"You want our fatal skill set or the capture skill set?" Hiruzen sweatdropped. How much can a kid grow in three years?

"Non-fatal please…" Naruto pouted.

"In how many days?"

"Two Days. Tomorrow is for rest and the day after to prepare."

"Now now. That's enough Chinmoku no Shi. I want to re-break in our old bed."

"Hai hai Higabana-chan. You sure the bed won't crack?"

"At most we will get new ones I suppose. It's rather old."

"Okay! What are we waiting for? Gomen Jiji me and Ita-chan got to go. Ja ne!" Naruto spoke rapidly before they disappeared entirely and a breeze blew into the room, although the windows were closed.

Now back to paperwork… Hiruzen thought sadly. Neko is still there after all and as the saying goes: hell has no fury like a woman scorned and therefore no skiving even if she is bound.

Wait a minute, Chinmoku no Shi and Higabana? Did I hear wrong?

Back with Naruto and Itachi.

"Did you think Jiji got our clue?" Naruto asked as they zoomed through the clouds.

"I think so. But he might be too dazed to realize though." Itachi replied absent-mindedly, leaning on Naruto's chest. They were flying in the air on a cloud, such is Naruto's mastery of wind.

"So what do you say? Which scene do you want to act out, My Ita-chan." Naruto asked huskily, his hands sneaking to her warming core.

"Innocence… PLEASE!" Itachi moaned loudly as his hands cupped her bottom lips.

"But I feel like reenacting Icha Icha Strap my dear." Naruto nibbled her ears.

"Anything… anything you want Naruto-sama." Itachi spoke breathlessly.

"Let's take this to the bedroom then." He growled and they disappeared again.

First time attempting this, skip if you don't read lemon. Only because some requested this.

"MmFMmM!" Itachi moaned into her gag as Naruto rubbed a vibrator on the lips of her pussy but made sure to not touch her vagina.

Her arms were stepped to the head board of the bed and her legs were tied up, not allowing her to do anything other than buck her hips to attain more of the pleasure Naruto was providing her.

"MMFmmMfM!" Itachi cried out before Naruto pulled back.

"Now now, we can't have you orgasm too early can we?" Itachi tried to glare at Naruto but couldn't as she was blind folded.

"If you want to orgasm, you gotta earn it my little pet. Now I will remove that ball gag and I want to hear you beg alright? Nod once if you understand." Itachi nodded.

"Please… Naruto-sama… provide your little slut your large dick. Use her holes for your own pleasure and spray me with your seed." Itachi moaned.

"Good girl." Naruto stroked her head before ramming his dick down her throat, checking her. The gagging sounds served to make him harder.

Itachi tried to Bob her head as fast as she could to coax the cum out of his balls while drool splattered from the sides of her mouth onto her breast. Then, Naruto pulled her head close and came deep into her throat.

"Now time for your reward." Naruto grinned although Itachi couldn't see him. After reapplying the ball gag, Naruto started poking her ass with a dildo coated with lubricant. Slowly, the dildo sank deeper as Itachi started moaning louder. Before she could cum though, Naruto pulled the dildo out causing her to moan in loss.

"Wait my little slut. Be patient." Naruto said before sliding anal beads into her ass. He tapped vibrators to her nipples and turned them to maximum value causing her moan loudly again.

Five… four… three… two… one… Naruto pulled out the anal beads at the same time as Itachi's orgasm causing her to have a secondary orgasm. Itachi squirts as her entire body collapses onto the mattress panting with sweat.

"We aren't done slut. Get up and turn your ass towards me." Naruto penetrated her roughly causing Itachi to moan loudly again. He started to slap her ass hard and she gave an extra loud moan as her pussy clenched down on him.

"Sluts likes spanks doesn't she?" Naruto sneered before giving her hard slaps on each ass. He started pumping faster before releasing his load deep in her pussy.

"Ride me." And Itachi did just that. She starts pumping his staff with her pussy as fast as she could.

"I want to see those breasts." Naruto demanded and she turned around to show her bouncing tits flapping around wildly.

"I'm going to cum!" Itachi moaned.

"NO! You Do Not Cum Before Me Slut!" Naruto demanded harshly, causing Itachi to whimper an affirmative. "Now beg for my cum like a good little slut you are."

"Ple… please Naruto-sama. Give this Uchiha slut the cum she so loves like the little cum slut she is and mark her womb as yours to play around with."

"Good Girl. Now cum!" Naruto roared as he released his seed into her pussy as she came hard and collapsed on him. The last she felt was Naruto's gentle kiss on her forehead.

End Lemon

The Next Morning

"Good morning Hibana-chan. Was I too rough last night?"

"You know I enjoy this kind of stuff, Arashi. Don't worry and I slept fine."

"So what do you want for breakfast? Do you want me to cook or do you want to eat out Naru-kun?" Itachi asked, her face still in her pillow.

"Let's eat out. I haven't seen the Ichirakus in awhile."

"Alright fine. But we are not going to eat Ramen often. You need more nutrition if you are going to grow as tall as you were."

Naruto pouted.

"Also I want to visit my family and see them again. My parents were rather against my banishment from the clan unlike many others and sent me letters." Itachi ticked off a mental list.

"Fugaku does? Mikoto I understand but your dad? Wasn't he a very strict father? And I thought the Uchiha Massacre or Rebellion would have occurred by now." Naruto asked.

"Apparently my father was rather proud of my skills. Although not approving our relationship, he still disagreed with the council regarding my banishment. The council did it anyways thus causing him to lose his trust in the council. Then my mother managed to convince him that the council's idea of rebellion is a bad idea citing my reaction and managed to convince him to report his council to the Hokage. The council got executed publicly and my family got honoured as honourable Uchihas."

"Whew." Naruto whistled. "Time certainly has twisted a lot. I like it this way better though. " Itachi hummed in agreement. They walked out of the house hand in hand, going for breakfast.

Hokage Office

"Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Yūgao, Shikaku. You five have been summoned here to prepare for an exhibition match. Your opponents will be Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto. First match will be Kakashi Vs Itachi, Second match will be Shikaku Vs Naruto. Third match will be Gai, Kurenai and Yūgao Vs Itachi and Naruto. The final match will be a free-for-all match. Any questions?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama. What is the given circumstance such that a jonin is pit against a genin? A green one at that." Shikaku Nara asked, posture slouching but his mind was moving at speeds rivaled by only the smartest of his clan.

"Normally, I should have pit Naruto against a chunin but Itachi had once referred to him as the Chinmoku no Shi while he referred to her as Higabana. If you remembered correctly, those two names were the newest entry into the bingo books by Iwa. Both which are S-ranked and double S together."

"Understood Hokage-sama… troublesome." Shikaku sighed. He had much to plan for.

"You five have tomorrow to plan and the match will occur the day after. Dismissed."

"Hai Hokage-sama." And the five jonins disappeared in simultaneous shushins.

Ichiraku Ramen Stand

"Teuchi-Oji! Another bowl!" Naruto cried out from behind his bowl. Besides him stood another thirty bowls already. Itachi looked at her small pile of 5 bowls and wondered how did he eat so much Ramen when a full course meal can satisfy him easily? Deciding that not knowing is for the best, she nudged him gently, indicating that she is done and ready to leave. Naruto nodded as a sign he understood and finished his last bowl before pulling his wallet known as Gemma-chan to fork over the bills.

"See you again Naruto! Ayame will be sure to be around next time!" Teuchi laughed heartily as Naruto paled before the couple left in a hurry at Naruto's urging.

"So who do you want to drop by first?" Naruto asked as he stepped into place with Itachi.

"Sasuke should still be in the academy so I should see my mother first I suppose. My father should still be at work."

"Alright." Naruto agreed easily but on the inside he was sweating an ocean. After so many years of being with Itach, he had never interacted with her family before. At first he thought it would be fine as she was cast out of the family but it looks like he still has to go through this rite of passage like every other man.

"What's wrong Naru-kun?" Itachi asked, seeing Naruto pale and nervous as they walked. His pupils were dilated and eyes wide open as he imagined the various scenarios of meeting her parents.

"N… nothing." Naruto's nervous laughter rang through the air. Itachi quirked an eyebrow before eyes lighting up in understanding.

"Oh. So you are nervous to meet my mom. Don't worry, she doesn't bite." Itachi teased. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling him through the doors of the Uchiha clan house.

"Oka-san, we are here!" Itachi shouted from the door steps. Naruto nervously followed from behind her.

"So… this is the Naruto-kun I heard so much of huh?" Mikoto commented with a scrutinizing eye as she stepped into view. She deliberately looked up and down, before scoffing and said, "Doesn't look like much."

Itachi facepalmed as all tension was released from Naruto's body. His posture from one of nervousness changed to one of aggression.

"Who are you calling worthless Obaa-san?!" Naruto shouted indignantly. He was about to go into a rant when he noticed Mikoto's posture. Instead of the disapproving and disappointed look, instead, she was covering her mouth with her hands and shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Naruto, anger all gone, only filled with curiosity and an offended look.

"Oh Gosh! Kushina! Your son acts just like you!" Mikoto roared with laughter. Naruto's confusion changed into embarrassment as he unconsciously scratched the back of his head. "Even his embarrassment is presented in the same way!"

"Ahem. Oka-san, is that enough now?" Itachi asked as seriously as she could. The corner of her lips, however small, was twitching up in amusement.

"Okay okay. I guess that is enough." Mikoto snickered. "Welcome to the Uchiha household Naruto-kun. I was a close friend of your mother back when she was alive." Mikoto had a pensive look on her face.

"Gomenasai for that outburst Mikoto-sama. Thank you for inviting me in. Did you mention that you know my mother? I would like to know more about her." Naruto gave a small bow out of respect. He is not the type to respect authority but for the sake of his future with Itachi, he is willing to do anything.

"Now none of that Sama business. You are a good man for my musume. I haven't seen her happy outside of the times she was with you. I would like for you to call me oka-san."

"H… Hai o… oka-san." Naruto said a little tearfully. He didn't think he would be accepted so easily.

"Beware though, Fugaku is not going to be so accepting of you. He will test you first before even thinking of accepting you as part of the family. And also… uhm Sasuke might have-" Mikoto was cut off when the door to the house was opened.

"Oka-san I am… YOU!" Sasuke bellowed. "YOU STOLE MY SISTER FROM ME! YOU MUST HAVE CONTROLLED HER OR ELSE SHE WOULD NOT HAVE LEFT! GIVE HER BACK!" Sasuke ranted and tried to perform a punch on Naruto who easily stepped away, a big sweat drop being very visible on his head.

"Can we talk about this?" Naruto tried to reason desperately.

"NO!" Sasuke screamed as he pounced on to Naruto only to miss again. Itachi stood by the wall of the house and sighed into her palm. I was so not prepared for this.

"Are you a sis-con?" Naruto yelled, desperately trying to get Sasuke to stop without hurting him.

"So what if I am!" Sasuke yelled back, kunai out now. Itachi started trembling in irritation. A few more moments later, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"ENOUGH!" Itachi shrieked, causing both boys to stop and gap mainly because Itachi never shrieks. "Naruto-kun, would you please knock out my outoto and bring him to his room? I will talk to him later."

Sasuke tried to protest by calling out to his kaa-san but before any response was given he became unconscious with a strike to the back of his head. Naruto walked off with an unconscious Sasuke and disappeared behind the wall.

"Well that was volatile." Mikoto commented offhandedly, sipping her tea on the couch by the wall.

"Why didn't you warn me and what is that tea?" Itachi hissed. Irritation at her mother visibly showing.

"Why, it is hilarious." Mikoto sighed "My dear daughter grew up so fast. Chunin by ten, no time for sibling fun and childhood friends. Then came that one day where you started hanging out with that Naruto-kun of yours and always came home late. Your father and I were really shocked you know? Your father even went:. 'Why I Never! How could she not tell us she has a boyfriend!' Then came the council who banished you before we even got to confront you about this mysterious boyfriend of yours. We tried to get in contact with you but the rest of the clan wasn't helping as they were pushed by the council to demean you in public." Mikoto took another sip of her tea and continued.

"When we found out what seal the council used on your sharingan, we were shocked, furious and a little hopeful. Hopeful we get to see you soon but furious that they used such a seal. Politically it was the correct one but that didn't stop me and your father from being mad and less supportive of the council. After two years, we lost the hope that the seal would affect you and cause you to come back but also gain hope that you somehow beat the seal." Itachi smiled and nodded at that before activating her sharingan for a moment.

"One week after the banishment, Naruto found out about the situation and invited me to stay with him. It wasn't a very big apartment but it was cozy enough. Unknown to me, Naruto had been studying the seal which was the cause of my nightmares for that period of time. On my birthday that same year, Naruto had, as a birthday gift, unsealed my sharingan. Of course, he could have just disabled the seal and render it useless but instead he even modified the seal he used to help me unlock the eternal mangekyo sharingan, allowing me to keep my sight forever."

Mikoto gaped at that. The EMS was considered a legend, a sharingan only Madara had and he had killed a relative or a sibling to achieve it. Naruto on the other hand used seals to unlock it. Truly a miracle.

"My, if Fugaku had an objection to your relationship, he can't have any now. He might even reinstate you two into the clan without consideration." Mikoto said in a daze.

"Unfortunately that would not cause me to give away the method to unlock the EMS without bloodshed." Naruto said as he walked into view. "The Uchihas are powerful enough without the Mangekyo. If they get the EMS without a price, every country will come and declare war on Konoha."

"That's true." Itachi agreed. "Haha will not like it though."

"What will I not like?" A deep voice sounded from the door.

"Otou-san/Fugaku-kun/Uchiha-sama." The three of them greeted in unison.

"Well?" He questioned with his arms crossed. The tension was palpable as Naruto flickered a look to Itachi who stared back discreetly.

Steeling himself, Naruto stepped forward and spoke. "Uchiha-sama, in a case of unsealing Itachi-chan's sharingan, I had helped her evolve her sharingan into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan stage. This was made possible by the unsealing formula which I do not wish to disclose as such might impact the balance of the nations."

"You worry about the other nations declaring war on the Uchiha clan and in extension, Konoha am I right?" He spoke in a monotone.

Although surprised by Fugaku's response, Naruto was also filled with relief.

"Hai Uchiha-sama."

"Very well then. I suppose there is no other choice. I will handle the documents for Itachi's reinstatement into the clan. Welcome back Itachi, your strength will be a boon." Fugaku's words, although a little cold but showed his underlying care and concern well enough with his tone.

As Fugaku left to retire to his office, Mikoto got up as well. "It is about time to start making dinner. Will you be staying for dinner as well?"

Itachi was about to say yes when she saw Naruto shaking his head wildly, pleading with her to say no. She raised an eyebrow to indicate her confusion on said subject but Naruto motioned that he will tell later.

"Sorry mother, Naruto-kun wants to go. We might be here next time though." Mikoto nodded.

"I will see you next time then, watashi no musume, watashi no musuko. Come back soon Naruto-kun, I want to tell you some stories about your mother."

"Hai Kaa-san." They bade farewell in unison and departed the Uchiha household.

As they stepped onto the road, Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly. He stiffened and started scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Looks like it's late and it looks like we skipped lunch too." Itachi giggled.

"Where do you want to eat then Itachi-chan?" Naruto asked as they strolled around the village.

"Hmm… I have not seen that restaurant before, let's try it out." Itachi said as she pointed at a golden and green store in the distance.

"The Extoic Oasis?" Naruto questioned.

"Yep that one." Itachi confirmed.

The two stepped into the brightly lit building where they saw many Shinobis chatting and eating together.

"Yo Itachi!" A voice called out. They turned to see Kakashi seated with Gai, Kurenai, Yūgao and Shikaku.

Itachi and Naruto stared at them.

"Am I seeing things?" Naruto whispered.

"My Sharingan cannot see through this genjutsu." She replied in a whisper.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Kakashi questioned dramatically.

"He ain't even reading the book. Gai is not being loud either." Naruto continued, ignoring Kakashi.

"Hey, don't just stand there and come sit here." Kakashi complained.

"I suppose.. what is the harm right?" Itachi asked with uncertainty. Naruto sighed and nodded. The couple made their way and sat down at the table.

"So what is the whispering about?" Kurenai asked.

"Err…" Naruto looked at Itachi who shrugged in response. "I have never seen you five sitting together in a social context?"

"Well we wouldn't." Kurenai began, paused and stared at the two. "But Hokage-sama gave us five a mission together."

"Really? What mission is so important that the five of you were required to work together?" Naruto inquired, his curiosity peaked.

"Confidential for now." Shikaku interrupted. "The food is here, let's eat and go. Troublesome." He sighed. Dinner was rather uneventful after that, other than a few questions like why is Guy so quiet or where is Kakashi's book.**Happy to hear from those that enjoy my story so far! Comments appreciated!**


End file.
